La princesa sin corona
by Roxy Everdeen
Summary: Ella debia ser la perfecta Veela, la perfecta Delacour y la perfecta Weasley. Pero ya no podía más. Drabbles sobre Victorie Weasley
1. Es necesario

**Hola, ¿Qué tal les va? Bueno, es que en cuanto terminé el fic ¿Por qué? Justo pensé hacer uno parecido de Lily, pero mi musa caprichosa decidió que de Lily no, de Victorie. Espero que les guste**

"Demasiadas expectativas" pensaba Victorie, ese era su problema, en el exterior podía ser la princesa de Griffindor, la perfecta prefecta, pero nada que ver con el interior, antes de Hogwarts nadie se había molestado en preguntarle en que casa quería estar, o si quería conocer a las chicas que se consideraban sus supuestas amigas, ni siquiera si quería aprender Francés. Pero como ella era la segunda Weasley en generaciones, la Weasley rubia, la Weasley Veela tenía que ser la perfecta Weasley.

Su madre, cuando la miraba con esa mirada orgullosa a Victorie se le retorcía el estómago, su madre estaba orgullosa de alguien que no existía, de una persona que no era Victorie, sino que era una fachada que ella misma había creado para que la nadie se sintiese decepcionado con ella.

Por otro lado está su padre, aun recuerda la carta que le mandó cuando quedó en Griffindor, sobre todo de la última frase

_Mamá y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti_

Esa frase le rompió el corazón, la primera idea del Sombrero Seleccionador había sido enviarla a Ravenclaw, pero Victorie le suplicó que la pusiese en Griffindor para que nadie se sintiese decepcionado. Era necesario, como todo lo demás, las "amigas", el Quidicht,el francés todo una tapadera, por una vez le gustaría ser Victorie Weasley Delacour y no "La perfecta Victorie"

Después está su hermano Louis, Victorie tenía la ilusión de que cuando llegase a Hogwarts todos se olvidasen de ella y se concentrasen en el niño Veelo, y ella pudiese hacer lo que le gustase, si era una actitud bastante egoísta, condenar al pequeño Louis a pasar lo mismo que ella. Pero Louis también tuvo que destacar yéndose a Beuxbaton, lejos de esa familia. Y Victorie siguió siendo la niña perfecta, y ahora lo único que podía hacer era ahogar sus penas en lágrimas y esperar a ser mayor de edad para hacer lo que ella quisiese.

La verdad es que le gustaría tener las agallas de su hermana Dominique, para desafiar a una familia entera, quedar en otra casa diferente, tener amigos de verdad, aunque algunos no fuesen del agrado de sus padres, jugar al deporte que quiere, dedicarse a su hobby... Por esa misma razón ella admiraba a su hermana Dominique, por su valentía, y es que aunque no sea Griffindor ella es valiente.

**Hola, espero que les haya gustado, no pude resistir la tentación de sacar a Dominique. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo**

**¿Reviews?**

**Besos, Ari**


	2. Nuevas amistades

**Hola, ¿Qué hay? Aquí el segundo cap de los Drabbles de Victorie, aquí salen (Sobre todo) 3 OC, os aseguro que a dos los odiareis, a la 3ª puede que os caiga tan bien como a mi.**

**Disclaimer:Soy castaña y voy a 3º de ESO, si no lo habéis entendido, no soy J.K Rowling, y todo lo que reconozcan es suyo**

**Recordemos, Victorie tiene demasiado peso sobre sus hombros y no tiene amigas de verdad, de esto va el cap**

**2-Nuevas amistades**

Victorie andaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts con su agilidad y con su alegría habitual. Entonces se paró, y sintió las lágrimas descender por sus mejilla, en una esquina estaba Carl Look, besándose (aunque el mejor termino seria comiéndose) a Megan Smith, una de sus supuestas amigas, queda decir que Carl era su novio.

–Eh ¡VOSOTROS!–Gritó Victorie. Megan y Carl se giraron-Podéis ir a intercambiar saliva en lugares donde los demás no nos podamos morir de asco

–Vicky, querida...

–¿VICKY? IROS LOS DOS A LA MIERDA- Interrumpió furiosa. Tras eso se marchó corriendo, no sabía a donde iba, pero necesitaba correr, entonces se chocó con alguien tirándolo al suelo

–Ah-dijo la chica a la que acababa de empujar, tenía una voz dulce pero a la vez gruñona

–Lo... Lo siento-dijo Victorie arrepentida, al bajar la cabeza vio a una chica castaña con el pelo rizado y con los ojos castaños que la estaba mirando desde el suelo

–No pasa nada, a cualquiera le podría pasar- Entonces la chica se percató de las lágrimas-¿Quien eres? ¿Estás bien?

–Me llamo Victorie Weasley, y mi novio me acaba de engañar con la zorra de mi amiga ¿Y tú?, ¿Quién eres?

–Yo me llamo Susan Smith

–¿Smith? No sabía que Megan tuviese una hermana

–Es que me desheredaron, no se, por eso de que el asombroso Sombrero Seleccionador me colocase en la casa de las serpientes, ¿A que mi hermana es la chica de la que estabas hablando?

–Si, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Por que mi hermana encaja con la descripción que has hecho.-dijo sonriendo- Venga, vamos

–¿A donde?

–A lavarte la cara, no te digo nada pero estas horrible con las lágrimas-dijo Susan con sorna

–Vale-dijo Victorie sonriendo. Pasaron toda la tarde entre risas y entre criticas a Megan

–¿Por qué eres Slytherin? Eres muy simpática-Dijo Victorie sorprendida

–En serio-Sus abrió los ojos sorprendida-, cuantos prejuicios, a ver personas buenas hay en todos sitios, hasta en Slytherin-dijo Sus contrariada

–Lo, siento-dijo asustada por la reacción de su amiga

–No pasa nada, a mucha gente le pasa eso, pero mientras rectifiques. Hay personas geniales en Slytherin, por ejemplo: Tus primas Molly y Roxanne, el chico Zabini...-Enumeró Susan- Por lo menos a mi me caen bien

–A mi también- Entonces se dio cuenta de que ya se había hecho de noche- Vamos al Gran Comedor Sus, que no es por nada, pero tengo hambre

–Y ahí salió la parte Weasley de la princesa Delacour-dijo Susan con sorna. Como respuesta Vic le sacó la lengua infantilmente

Cuando llegó sintió la mirada de todo el Gran Comedor clavada en ella, la perfecta Griffindor, Victorie Weasley estaba hablando con la perfecta Slytherin, Susan Smith. Pero no todas las miradas eran de decepción, captó la de su hermana Dominique que sonreía de medio lado, y en cuanto vio que la miraba le subió los pulgares con una sonrisa

–¿Quieres venir a mi mesa?-susurró Sus

–Hecho-dijo Victorie mirando divertida la caras de la gente

En cuanto llegó Molly y Roxanne se levantaron y se dirigieron a ellas

–No me lo puedo creer Vic ¿Qué haces tú por estos lares?

–Que graciosa, Molly-contestó Victorie, pero la verdad es que tenía razón casi nunca salía de la mesa de Griffindor

–Hola primita, me alegro de que al final descubrieses gente de verdad-

–¿Y las otras que eran?- Curioseó Victorie

–Muñecas de plástico sin personalidad- todas prorrumpieron en risas por el comentario de Dominique que acababa de llegar

–Bueno te presento por aquí-dijo Roxanne como si estuviese en su casa- Luke Zabini, el gemelo de Rach, Malcom Goyle, el futuro novio de Minique-los dos enrojecieron notablemente y fulminaron a Roxanne- Y... ya está. Los demás no son dignos de mención

–¡Vic!- Alguien la llamó desde la mesa de Griffindor, se giró y vio a Ted Lupin yendo corriendo hacía ella, cuando llegó a ella le dijo- Me alegro de que por fin hayas decidido tu camino-y mirando de soslayo donde a Susan se le había caído una patata en la sopa de Roxanne- Y sobretodo me alegro de que hayas elegido el bueno

Tras esa afirmación Victorie se quedó en las nubes, y seguramente no fuese por el contenido, si no porque Teddy creía que había elegido bien, y eso era lo importante,ahora le daba igual lo que pensasen los demás Griffindors

**Espero que os haya gustado, si soy sincera, mis personajes favoritos de este Drabble son Susan y Roxanne (Cada vez me gusta más esta última) Bueno, si mandáis un review encontrareis la amistad donde menos la busquéis, y el chico que os gusta os dirá que habeis hecho una buena elección**

**Besos, Ari**

**P.D- Sam, el próximo cap es del que te hablé el otro día, seguro que te gusta  
**


End file.
